


A Wolf enters the sheep's sanctuary

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Library Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin sex, Virginity Kink, depraved mr gold, dubious consent vaginal fingering, nunnery, painful pasts, teenage run away, virgin belle, wolf in sheeps clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: a wolf enters their sanctuaryseeking a Lamb as tribute.he was the wolf dressed in Armani baring his sliver grin as he stalks his prey.the wolf cloaked in sheep's clothing, hidden among them.when he finds a beauty with a will of steel to slay the beast.or to lay with the beast,





	1. a Lamb to the slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> “i'am a wolf among the sheep."
> 
> they walk noisily about.  
> silently I creep. 
> 
> I walk as they do  
> I wear the same clothes, 
> 
> i meander my way through them my prey will never know. 
> 
> the real me isn’t so grand. this costume I wear is part of my plan, 
> 
> i'am going to eat you with teeth stained in blood”
> 
> —Brendan Thomas

mr gold looked at the convent with a self satisfied smirk glancing down at his notepad.noting the rent was due tomorrow, the fact that Mother Superior had summoned him here. today only left him with one conclusion. 

she didn't have it, and was allowing the wolf into the sheep's sanctuary. he grinned with malicious intent. he'd deliberately rised the rent every 3-to 6-months ensuring that Mother Superior would periodically come up short.

He and Mother Superior had an arrangement..should the convent fall short or completely lacking the rent then other arrangements were made.he would have one of Mother Superior's uncorrupted nuns. her faithful followers instead.taking them quickly in the back seat of his car and taking great pleasure in being rough and hard on them.making it as unpleasant for them as possible. he wanted them to hate him. to despise her for it, he wanted them to leave her side after he was done with them.he took the nuns to spite her and everything that she pretended to stand for.

Mother Superior held herself up as the pillar of the town.but, she in fact was the real wolf in sheep's clothing. readily offing up one of her devoted flock as tribute to him. 

it was his true intention to drive all of Mother Superior's loyal nuns away. to make them see just what kind of monster she truly was.he wanted her completely alone in that place. broken and alone, it's what she deserved. he took such great pleasure in defiling her devoted followers opening their eyes to the real monster in there midst.

after he'd had them.and had taken all they had to give he was done with them and couldn't be tempted by them again. 

as for today's sacrificial offering..this time he had another type of sheep in mind.a lovely little thing that he had been wating a long time to taste.

 

mr gold entered the nunnery strutting down the halls in his most intimidating matter.this so called holy place belonged to him and he wanted to remind them of that fact, mr gold casually almost unnoticeable scanned the rooms he passed hoping to catch a glimpse of her. his innocent little lamb. she wasn't a nun.the girl wasn't from their small town.she came here 2-years ago seeking help from the nuns.

belle, belle was her name.that was all she would say after living here for the past 2-years.a run away as he understood it.she wouldn't spake much about her past she hid herself away in the safety of the nunnery.he had been drawn to her from the start and he wanted her most of all.but, he waited.prolonging their eventual encounter.he took Astrid before her. simply because the town drunk was enamored with her. the simple minded fool. was in love with her. and he'd relished taking something away from him.

'well men who don't fight for what they want, get what they deserve'

someone has once told him that.

after he had her.the poor dear had took off and left just as he hoped she would.his main goal was to drive them all away leaving Mother Superior empty and alone.he had bide his time with this one waiting patiently for the right opportune moment.

 

the girl who called herself belle. 

had kept herself hidden away in the nunnery hardly ever venturing out of its protective walls.the few occasions that he had caught a glimpse of her out of theses walls had been in the town library. he would discreetly watch her unobserved as she devotedly read her way through the small hardly sufficient classic literature section of the library.her love for the written word was quite endearing. she couldn't have been more then 20-years old.he knew that she was still a virgin he could practically smell it on her, and it was quite the intoxicating scent. 

typically, he just fucked the mindless sheep in the back seat of his car but this one..this one he wanted to take his time with.even perhaps have her more then once.

ah,there she was.he found her seating in the garden reading. he smiled at the sight of his sweet little lamb so lost in her reading. completely obvious to everything around her. 

he was already half hard! his excitement at finally being able to have her reaching a near fever pitch,

 

he turned and saw Mother Superior watching him.he flashed her his predatory smile and nodded. she nodded her own head in understanding.

the sacrificial lamb had been chosen for the slaughter, 

after Mother Superior had her word with the girl.the meek little thing got into his car unaware of what lie a head of her.

she sat with her chin up in defiance. unashamed and unafraid, although she may appear weak and fragile she was far from that.she was made of steel.she was strong willed and brave and he admired that about her. 

she was no delicate flower. 

the back seat wouldn't do,he would take her back to his shop.where in the back room he had an old cot that would do nicely. 

the drive to his shop had been a silent one with neither speaking. upon entering his shop she due fully followed him into the back room and wordlessly began removing her clothing. her undergarments were purely for functional use.simple plain, except for her white bra.there was a modest pink bow in the center that he found quite endearing.

she looked up at with uncertainty he gestured for her to lay down on the cot.she due fully followed his every request.he leaned over her and gently kissed the pink bow it would be the only gentleness he would show her.her breath hitched as he slowly pulled down her underwear leaving her bare completely to him. he carefully removed his own clothing.hanging his suit up on the coatrack while she silently watched his every move.

as she laid naked on the cot with those curious brave blue eyes of hers looking into his own soulless eyes.she was beautiful, he was now painfully hard he had to have her.he leaned down from above her and spread her legs wider.she watched him as he applied some lubricant to fingers and slowly pushed his fingers inside her.stoking her pussy as he spread the lubricant. she bit her lip watching him with anxious anticipation a tiny moan broke free from her. no, he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her pleasure seeking pussy.she was starting to enjoy it and he couldn't have that. he wanted her pain.he maliciously wanted her to feel every inch of his hard cock intruding in her most sensitive places.he would look in her face as the world was opened to her anew.and he would fuck! her hard and unforgiving, 

"it won't be gentle, it's going to hurt a lot." he said by way of warning. 

she nodded her head and watched with a bated breath as he lined them up and with a vicious grin he plunged his hard cock into her! revelling when she cried out in pain as his hard cock breached her vaginal barrier. apart of her now belonged to him.he stared into her blue eyes as he rammed his cock into her! fucking her almost violently while she wiggled beneath him making tiny noises of discomfort.

"that's it, take it sweetheart.take it! do you like the way my hard cock feels inside of you? tell me you want it harder." he near shouted.

she opened her mouth to spake but no words came.

he smiled at her as he lifted her leg onto his hip thrusting deeper. she cried out and dug her nails into him making him groan in sweet pleasure.

she was so tight,he knew he wasn't going to last much longer! he fucked her faster. harder, until he came with a deep groan as he ejaculated deep inside of her.

spent he laid on top of her breathing heavily when she tentatively wrap her arms around him.he was soft. he would need a little time to recover before he could take her again. avoiding her blue eyes he looked away from her as untangled himself from her warm embrace.rising up off the cot he put on a spare rob he had hanging on the coatrack. he heard her hiss of pain as she moved onto her side and grinned well pleased with himself.he'd done that to her, he left the room to retrieve a glass of water when he returned he found her waiting in the cot she had covered herself up with a blanket.he offered her the water glass and she greedily drank it.he went to his desk and poured himself a real drink.

he sat at his desk drinking a glass of scotch while she stared at him. beguiling him with those blue eyes of hers. 

"come here." he beckoned her.

she slowly rose from the cot and on shaky legs walked to him.completely naked and unashamed.

opening his robe he had her sit on his lap.he wasn't ready yet but he could be soon.until then he could give her some pleasure.he watched her face as she straddled him closing her eyes as she felt him against her sensitive pussy.taking hold of her hips he guided her to move against him.watching the expression on her face as she slowly became wet with arousal.her perky breasts juggled as she moved and her nipples hardened with her arousal.he watched with unmitigated gratification as her body had it's sexual awaking. he slipped his fingers between them and stroked her rapidly wetting folds.she moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips against him making the most sweetest nosies.

"yes, that's it..just like that. you like that." he rasp.

she nodded her head and cried out as his fingers found her clit and rubbed at it.

"oh, oh! that's..she mumbled.

"how dose it feel, tell me how it feels? he breathlessly asked.

"it feels good, so good..I like it." she answered her voice hardly a above a whisper. 

with a wicked grin he used his thumb to stroke her clit while his three fingers plunged into her core. finger fucking her as she rode him. moaning in complete and utter ecstasy as she shattered and came undone by his hand. 

feeling the intensity of her first orgasm excited him making him hard! he was now completely erect, taking his hard cock in hand he position himself at her wet entrance and thrusted inside her. she hissed and threw her head back moaning at the sensation of his hardness again filling her.only this time she was wet! so wet, she was ready for him and still so sensitive from her orgasm.she held onto his shoulders as she rode his cock grabbing her ass he guided her movements as they quickly found their rhythm.her walls clutched and pulsed around his throbbing cock as she came again, the sensation of her pussy spasming around his cock had wrecked him completely and he came hard inside her. 

panting, she slumped against him too exhausted to move. they both remained in each other's arms in blissful satisfaction. 

"why did you want me here? she finally spoke. 

"I think you know why." he replied while gently stroking her back.

"I think you were lonely." she said. 

"are you trying to manipulate me, dearie? he glared. 

she flinched as if he had slapped her.

"no, of course not." she faltered. 

he looked into her clear blue eyes and nodded his head. 

 

"good, that would be a mistake dear. You don't know me and you don't want to know me.now get dressed were done here." he stated with an edge to his tone. 

she opened her mouth to say something then closed it and nodded her head. 

she looked at him then with those captivating blue.innocent eyes.she looked at him not as the beast that had savagely took her.but as a man,

he watched her struggle to re-dress herself clearly sore after he'd ruthlessly took her virginity. 

he took another drink from his scotch drowning out that little twinge of guilt.she looked up at him meeting his stare and shrugged her shoulder.

"you needeth take me back, I'll manage on my own." she said steely. pinning him with her fierce blue eyes.

"as you like, dearie." he retorted with a wolfish grin baring his teeth. 

"good night little lamb." 

she nodded and left his shop with her head held high. 

she was so brave, made of steel that one. nothing in this world would break her not even him. despite his efforts. he thought with a pleased grin and refilled his glass of scotch.


	2. a wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i'am a wolf among the sheep."
> 
> i'am going to eat you with teeth stained in blood”
> 
> —Brendan Thomas

mr gold sat in the back room of his shop drinking a glass of single malt scotch he'd probably finish the whole bottle before noon. he didn't normally drink like this or this early but mr gold was having a bad week. well month would be more accurate, it was his birthday yesterday and unsurprising the only well wishes he had received were from his insurance agents. he doubted that anyone in this backwater town even knew about the milestone that was his 57th birthday. but she knew. somewhere out there she knew, and how did she mark that day with a check on the calendar? was he even a passing thought? he spent the unremarkable day just as if it were any other. just another day in paradise. another day spent toiling and scheming at times it was all just so taxing. he sighed, and refilled his glass yes today he would get stinking drunk! yesterday he'd managed to hold back his inner demons but today they dug into him. consuming him in darkness. 

his dark musing were interrupted by the buzzing of his cellphone beside him.

'couldn't a man be allowed to wallow in his misery in pace' 

glaring at his phone he read the text massage and smiled sinisterly. it was from mother superior. 

an another sheep was being offered it seemed. 

he grinned wickedly thinking about steely blue eyes and little pink bows. it had been 6-weeks since their amorous encounter.he could still taste her sweet flavor on his tongue whenever he daydreamed about his little lamb. he wanted her again. he wanted to see those brave dazzling blue eyes filled with pain and pleasure as he pushed inside her. his cock ached at the thought of fucking her again. 

he grinned with malicious intent as he plotted all the depraved ways he would have her! but not today. not even the tempting vision of his girl spread out naked on his bed could pull him out of his dark Morbid thoughts today. 

perhaps, after he polished off the bottle and his thoughts weren't so muddled with his painful past he could return to his planing and scheming.till then his little lamb and dear mother superior would have to wait. besides it wouldn't do to drop everything and come running at her call. he held the true power here and she would do well to remember that, 

 

yes, he would meet with her tomorrow afternoon once he'd gathered himself. he was in no state for such a conference with the high and mighty mother superior at this rate.mother superior needed a reminder that he was not to be summoned he wasn't her lap dog.mr gold surmised as he again refilled his glass. 

 

upon entering the convent the following day he knew that she wasn't there, he could feel it in the air her very fragrance was missing from this place.belle was gone,his lamb had absconded.he had driven her away just like all the rest of them.

so it seemed mother superior was intending to offer him another in her place.but he'd only wanted her,he'd have none other but her!

he questioned sister agnes and was told that belle had in fact gone. well that wouldn't do, mother superior would have to find her or there would be hell to pay! he seethed as he made his way to mother superior's private office.

out of vindictive spite he debated taking another one of her faithful nuns as there deal required. but his thirst wouldn't be so easily slake, no he decided he would settle for information on belle's whereabouts. that was enough for now he resolved as he stormed into the sanctuary of mother superior office with a menacing expression.

"mr gold, I was expecting you yesterday." she said standing up from behind her desk.

"but I'm sure that you were otherwise indisposed, she said giving him a knowing look.the reason for my calling you..

"where is belle! he snap interrupting her.

"miss belle, she nodded. is no longer here mr gold. she left us soon after her..after meeting with you." she easily continued.

"where is she." he snarled.

"that's enough mr gold, I don't keep tabs on the poor girl especially after she left the sanctuary of this convent. she is no longer my responsibility." she said evenly. 

"is that so." he eyed her.

"I don't know where she rests her head at night but, I've been told she does spend most of her time at the library." 

he nodded his head in agitation. having no patience for her games.

"now, mr gold. she continued as she sat back down. we have other matters to discuss. I have news from St.Augustine. yes it's about your mother." 

he smiled at her baring his teeth to her. "is that so." 

she nodded. "please sit down mr gold."

 

having concluded their business mr gold walked out of the troublesome woman's office and headed for the town library. 

 

"ah." there she is, his little lamb. 

he found her in the classics her nose buried in Jane Austen.he smiled at the lovely vision of beauty unaware of his lecherous leer she wouldn't be for long. careful like a wolf stalking it's prey he moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips pulling her flesh against him she made a adorable noise of surprise. almost dropping her book but quickly recovered. 

"found you! he whispered in her ear. nuzzling his nose in her hair breathing her in. 

he had intended to take this somewhere else. somewhere more private.but he was already hard and he waited so long to touch her again. he needed a release. no this would have to do, 

"mr gold." she said her tone was emotionless but her body trembled as his hands moved down her waist bunching her modest skirt up. 

"mr gold! she shrieked out in alarm and clutched her precious book against herself.

he smirk at her adorable modesty.

"hush, this is going to happen. I will have you, all of you." he said lowly feeling her through her cotton underwear.

"Are you blushing dear, how cute." he grinned wickedly and rubbed her through the simple fabric. 

"mr gold were in a public place, people we see." she hissed. 

"not if we're very quiet, and I know how quiet you can be." he said kissing her neck.

she closed her eyes in submission and tilted her back exposing her lovely throat to him.he bit into her delicate skin applying only enough pressure to leave his mark on her. she was his now, she had been the moment he first laid eyes on her.

"not here, somewhere else... she breathe. please." 

"oh no, he growled in her ear rubbing up against her like a mutt in heat. yes here now.I want you now."

moving her underwear to the side he put two of his needy fingers inside her.finding her pussy moist.

"oh my, your already wet! he groaned. 

she made a noise as his scheming fingers moved inside her. 

"hush my sweet, we mustn't make a sound unless you wish for old mrs havisham to catch you in such a compromising position? with the monster's fingers inside your pussy." he all but growled and added another finger inside her.

she bit her lip attempting to silence her moans and held onto the bookshelves for support. she was going to come soon her walls were fluttering around his fingers as he gently pushed them in and out of her. yes, yes he would give her pleasure then he would take his! 

"belle sweetheart, you have to be a good girl and be real quiet. I'm going to make you come now." he whispered in her ear.

he reached out for her hand placing his own on top of hers.his fingers moved up her wet folds finding her swollen clit and stroked her.

she held on tightly to her book as she trembled in anticipation her pussy spasming as she came. he covered her mouth with his hand muffling her moans of pleasure as he continued to stroke her through her climax. she felt so good, he could almost come just from feeling her orgasm alone. almost, but he'd much rather feel her heat encompassing his hard cock.

he pulled his fingers out of her giving her a moment to breathe before he took her. 

after a moment she nodded her head and he pry her beloved book out of her hands and backed her against the bookshelves.she met his heated gaze and bit her lip as he took himself out.with a sly grin he lifted her. moving her drenched panties to the side he pinned her against the bookshelf as he thrusted his throbbing cock inside her.

she made a tiny noise of discomfort and dug her finger nails into the fabric of his jacket.with a smug grin he drove his cock hard into her quivering pussy.her beautiful expressive blue eyes locking with his dark eyes.

"Tell me you like that." he demanded as he fucked her hard up against the bookshelf.

a tiny moan broke free from her lips as she tried to answer him.

"I like that." she breathy replied as drove into her.

with a malevolent smile he bit into her neck making a guttural sound as he ejaculated deep inside of her.

her legs tighten around his back attempting to keep him there. pressing her up against the bookshelf he held her securely as he unbutton her white blouse. he had to know if she was wearing it. he smirk when he opened her blouse and saw that same simple white bra with the little pink bow in the center. he bent his head and gently kissed the bow. her hands fisted in his hair making him groan in satisfaction. 

"mr gold, you...we need to go." she said her voice barly above a whisper.

"yes, of course dear." he said horsley and pulled away from her tucking himself away.

his perfect little lamb looked up at him perfectly debauch and smiled. he retuned her innocent smile and release his hold on her.

"will I see you again? she asked in a small voice as she buttoned her blouse.

he watched her rearrange her clothing and nodded.

"perhaps." he replied with a half smile.

"or perhaps, you might stop by at the shop." he said suddenly.

"right, well that won't be necessary since you know how to find me when you want me." she said coldly with those fierce blue eyes boring into him.

he turned to leave when she gave voice to the unasked question between them.

"did mother superior send you here, did you only come to find me because of...your arrangement with her? she questioned him in her steely tone.

he turned back around and looked in her blue eyes shining brightly with her indignation.he grinned at her absently nodding his head.

looking into her eyes he had meant to tell her all.but he held his tongue instead. 

"you should go mr gold, before you.. you should go now." she said holding her head up high.his brave beautiful girl.

he meet her glare and playfully bowed.

"until we meet again miss French." he said with a twisted grin.

"well you know where to find me mr gold." she retorted.

"indeed, i do." he replied and dramatically turned on his heel. walking away from her while she stood glaring daggers at his back he surmised.she was something his girl, made from delicate lace and steel.


	3. the nun & the landlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i'am a wolf among the sheep."
> 
>  
> 
> the real me isn’t so grand. this costume I wear is part of my plan,
> 
> i'am going to eat you with teeth stained in blood”
> 
> —Brendan Thomas

mr gold watched as his sweet little lamb buttoned her white blouse. covering up that charming plain white bra with the pink little bow in its center that he found so arousing. he grinned with male pride at seeing his possessive bite marks on her neck and chest as he was the only other person who knew the sweet secret she kept hidden under her plain blouse.

he finished retying his necktie when he caught her curious stare she quickly turned away and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.he tilted his head regarding the little lamb that he had sullied with his covetous touch.since their encounter in the library he and belle had quite frankly fucked regularly,he indeed knew where to find her when he needed her.the library served as an inappropriate but suitable venue for quick fucks but usually he took her back to his place.where he could do things to her in the privacy of his own home.however she never lingered as soon as the deed was done she was gone.

 

"I should...I'll just show myself out." she said not meeting his eye.

he nodded his head in understanding knowing full well that it was no good to try and keep her longer.she never spent the night with him despite his efforts.so independent his brave girl.

"good night mr gold, will I see you again tomorrow? she hesitantly asked standing at the door of his bedroom.

"perhaps." he said with a knowing smile and a shrug of his shoulders. 

she nodded her head and left his home practically running from him.as if he might give chase.tempting notion, perhaps another time he thought with a amused smile.

after meticulously remaking the bed. he trudge down the stairs to his study with the attention of spending the better part of the evening alone with his expensive bottle of single malt scotch.he poured himself a measure and took a long appreciative sip.letting the smooth scotch wash the taste of her from his mouth he made a noise of contentment.as he sat down in his chair savoring his scotch his eyes strayed to the open letter on his desk.the letter he had been trying hard to forget about. it was from st. Augustine in it.it detailed the meager contents of his estranged mother's belongings.they were hardly worth listing and she had donated them all to the church anyway.all that is except for the photograph.it was the only picture in her possession. and it was a picture of her and a little girl. the young lady that would grown up to be the saintly mother superior.his dear departed mother bequeath it to her beloved prodigy.the funeral was held earlier that day she was buried on the grounds of her parish mother superior was there he had no doubt. he himself had abstain from the melancholic affair in favor of other pursuits.after finishing his glass of scotch he poured himself another. just as well.really she had been absent from his life for 56-years now what did it matter anymore.he thought as he took another drink.

pulling himself from his dark musing he took out his ledger from the desk draw.

"now, which poor unfortunate soul is past due this month? he said out loud with a twisted grin.lovingly running his finger along the pages of his ledger. tomorrow one of his poor unfortunate tenants will be facing the consequences of his displeasure.

 

the following afternoon after paying a satisfactory visit to the butcher and an unpleasant run in with the mayor. mr gold found himself wondering toward the park.he couldn't explain what had possess him to take an afternoon stroll through the park when he had other matters to attend to.when he saw his belle siting there.

he found his lost little defiled lamb siting demurely on a park bench reading a copy of dorian gray.his sweet girl was so lost in her book that she was completely obvious to everything going on around her.even the wolf eyeing her with hunger.with a mischievous smile he creeped up on her quietly siting down next to her. 

"lovely weather were having." he ventured after siting in comfortable silence beside his intended delectable prey.

she smiled hardly batting her pretty eyelashes.playing coy as if she'd known along that he was there.

"yes, it is mr gold." she agreed.her eyes remaining fixed on the page.

"are you ignoring me my sweet, docile little lamb? he asked lowly leaning closer to her with a leer.

"this is hardly the time or place, mr gold." she replied casually turning the page in her book. 

he chuckled. "indeed, but I've hardly ever let that deter me before." 

she smiled blushing a lovely shade of red.

"so lovely, I do quite enjoy making you blush my dear." he continued with a sly grin.

she turned her head meeting his lecherous stare and shook her head. scowling him with her fierce blue eyes.

"ah, I have your attention now." he smiled wide baring his teeth as if he meant to eat her whole.

she regretfully closed her book with a small sigh.

"mr gold, what do you want? she asked in a cold emotionless tone.

"I think you know dear, he answered stroking her cheek.what's the matter sweetheart not happy to see me? he said with a self satisfied smirk. 

"no, I..i don't trust you mr gold. she stated matter of factly and turned to look at him. I like you, I like the things you do to me but I'm afraid of you mr gold. I'm afraid that you will hurt me." 

"Oh I've already done that dearie." he flippantly replied wrapping a long strand of her hair around his finger and gently tugging. 

"no, no you haven't. not yet." she stated firmly. 

"but you come to me all the same, now don't you dearie." he replied pulling away from her and crossing his legs.

she gave him a peculiar look then turned those beguiling blue eyes away from him to stare at the forgotten book in her lap.

"how, how many nuns have you...been with? she hesitantly asked. 

he chuckled. "I don't know, I didn't keep score." 

"yes you did." she retorted with a knowing look.

he looked at her with a half smile.

"why do you hate them so much? she asked.

"my aren't we in acquisitive today! trying to learn the monsters weakness dearie." he said with no real bite to his tone.

"your not a monster, she said with a warm smile.a bit beastly at times but still a man under that suit of armor made out of Dolce & Gabbana." 

he smiled as he looked into those curiously beautiful eyes and nodded. when faced with those expressive blue eyes boring into him.he found himself unburdening himself to her as if he were in a confessional.

"you want to hear my pitiful tale of woe, alright where to begin." he said in a mocking tone. considering.

"how about with my mother, does that suit you? she abandoned me you see when I was hardly a month old.left me for that holy covenant of sisters and it's mindless flock of sheep." he said indicating the direction of the nunnery. 

"she left me in the useless hands of a abusive neglectful father to play the holy mother to the convent and this hypocritical small town." 

she nodded her head sadly in understanding. "I lost my mother very young as well, did she never even try to make amends? she asked looking at him with kind innocent eyes. 

he snorted. "hardly, I saw her a few times in town of course.over the years doing her sanctimonious duties for the nunnery.she could hardly be bothered to acknowledge her own child that she had given up for a higher purpose." 

"I'm sorry that must have been...

he laughed in the face of her earnest sympathy.

"really dearie, already wet with sympathy for the man who ruthlessly took your virginity." 

she rolled her eyes at him all too easily seeing through his walls. "your still that same little boy lashing out for attention."

he chuckled. "it’s hardly that simple."

"nothing ever is with you." she teased.

"indeed." he agreed with a smirk.

"now where were we, oh yes! my woeful childhood.the saintly mother superior came to live at the nunnery when she was just 12-years old.I believe I was roughly the same age as her when she became my mothers charge.my dear mother doted on her as if she were her own flesh and blood." he said in a detached tone.

"my mother taught mother superior everything she knows, everything that she is. is because of my dear sweet mother and heed my words child, that woman is no saint but a poisonous snake in the grass! the real wolf in sheep clothing and quite capable of dark and hateful things. despite what you might believe I'm hardly the real villain in this town." he continued in a cautionary tone.

"your acting on your hurt childhood feelings, that doesn't excuse your behavior but..she trailed off as he looked at her with a knowing grin.

"I'm not asking for absolution dearie, I want to see that place burned to the ground! and turned to ash." he bitterly stated looking toward the nunnery with abhorrence.

"that place is nothing more then a viper's nest! mother superior holds herself up as the pillar of this town, but she's hardly that. or have you already forgotten how she readily offered you up to me. the innocent little member of her devoted flock.trading sexual favors for free rent." he said with disgust.

"no I haven't forgotten." she replied tuning away from his knowing stare to look down at her hands in her lap.

"it was always my true intention to drive all of mother superior's loyal pathetic followers away, to make them see just what kind of monster she truly is.until she is left completely alone in that place. it's what she rot,her well deserved faith." he said trying to explain his motives.

"it doesn't have to be, you don't have to do this.not like this." she said. 

"yes I do." he nodded his head.

"your taking all your anger for your mother out on her and the holy monastery,she replied shaking her head. it's not right." 

he grinned."even after all this, you can still say with a straight face that she is the holy mother of the coven."

she looked away from his smug expression.

"no, didn't think so." 

"still, she began.your real issue isn't with the nuns but with your mothers abandonment.not with mother superior." 

"oh I haven't yet told you about the role the santly mother superior played in me losing my son, she had a hand in my losing custody of my little boy." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had a son.what happened to him? 

"a story for another time i think." he said dismissing the conversation.

she looked at him biting her lip in contemplation. "I like this, talking to you like this I think I can understand your actions better now mr gold. I think I could..

"don't do that, don't try and analyze me dearie.you won't like what you find." he curtly replied.

"your wrong." she countered. 

"despite your innocent indifference dear, I did ruin you with my venomous tongue with my greedy cock." he said with a wolfish grin.

"you can't ruin something that has already been stained." she replied. 

he looked at her stunned. "what? 

she met his dark seething eyes with cold silence.

"tell me." he hissed his voice laced with simmering rage.

she turned away from him.his sweet little lamb denying him.

"come on dearie, it's share time." he pressed.

"I think not." she curtly replied.

"so you weren't as innocent as you had me believe." he said accusatory.

she just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"who did it! 

"that's none of your business." she replied in a steely tone.

"who are you belle,why did you come here? was it really so horrible that homelessness is preferable." he asked. 

"yes, yes it was it is." she simply answered.

"enlighten me." 

"my past is mine." 

"since you left that abysmal place where are staying now? he asked.

"I'm dependent upon the kindness of the good people of this town, for now." she replied.

"and you would rather depend upon their good will then mine? he questioned.

"yes." 

"why?

"I know better then to make a deal with you, mr gold." she said coldly.

"let me help you,I could at least..

"no, I don't want that." she said interrupting him.

"why won't you let me help you? he pleaded.

"I don't want to be indebted to you, I am not as naive as you think.I saw the way you would look at me.your dark eyes watching me.I knew what that look meant,what you wanted from me.I've seen it before.been at the marcy of men's twisted desires before.you weren't the first mr gold."

"i think your mistaken dear,I was most certainly the first to fuck you! he said with a smirk.

"yes, yes you were.but there are other things that..there are ways of doing other acts without the loss of virginity." she explained blushing only slightly. 

"was it your father? he pressed.

she shook her head avoiding his eye. 

"he played a part,but he wasn't that kind of monster.and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." she stated ending the topic.

"if there's anything you need, anything belle all you need do is ask." 

she smiled. "and you know where to find me if you ever want to talk again." 

"oh I’ll always find you, you are quite precious to me my little sullied lamb." 

she give him an unamused look and stood up from the bench when he took hold of her hand and kissed her palm.she looked down at him with those captivating blue eyes that stole a pice of him.

"will I see you tomorrow? she asked already knowing the answer.

he nodded his head looking up at his beautiful girl with a wicked smile.she was no innocent little lamb. she was so independent his brave girl and he adored her. 

"kay." she said and with her chin held high his spunky and defiant girl walked away from him.leaving him to stare after her in admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> in the next chapter, gold's back story with the nuns. and belle's hidden past.


End file.
